Monday Morning
by legal-drug
Summary: Just a funny little fic my friend Alex and I came up with when I was staying the night at her house discussing my latest fanfiction and I decided to write a short LOK one.


Monday MorningDom-samaSoul Reaver

One day Alex was sitting on her bedroom floor playing Legacy of Kain. Since it was her day off she hadn't moved from her position on the floor for the last six hours. When she got stuck on the part where Mobius sends you into the future in SR2 she began cussing up a storm. She heard someone breathing behind her, she looked back to find what seemed like Raziel standing behind her. Control still in hand she began to click on the 'jump' button repeatedly. She looked back to the screen than back to the vampire.

"Oh my God. You're real." she said calmly. Alex reached for the phone and dialed Dom's cell phone number.

"Yes Alex?" Dom said answering her phone.

"Raziel is in our living room."

"I'll be home in 20 minutes." Dom hung up the phone and told her boss, "Alex is seeing things I need to leave early."

Alex heard the front door open and a pause, a very long pause before the door was shut. "Dom?" Alex called.

Dom became visible in the doorway. "Alex, they're all here." she said.

Alex saw Kain, Melchiah, Rahab, Dumah, Turel, and Zephon come up behind her friend. "Whoa..." was all Alex could say.

Three hours later they were all gathered around the tiny, unused kitchen table. "So what do we do with them, Alex? You're the gamer. How do we deal with this?"

"Well, let's see...for starter," she said looking at all seven vampires then at Kain specifically. "Why are you all here?"

"We don't know." Kain answered.

"Do you plan on staying?" Dom asked.

"Of course, until we can find a way back to Nosgoth." Kain replied.

Dom and Alex exchanged worried glances. "We don't have enough room s for everyone." Dom said.

"Kain could sleep in Taylor's room, he's over at Jordon's for the next two weeks." Alex said. "No one needs to sleep in Erika's. That's not a good idea. God only knows when she'll be back. Hn...Raziel could sleep in your room. Dumah on the couch. Melchiah in the recliner." Dom said.

Alex finished off with, "Rahab can use the air mattress and Zephon can sleep with you." She saw Zephon looked at Dom. "Well, not with you," she added.

"I guess that'll have to do." Dom said.

That Night...

"So how shall we accommodate this?" Raziel asked as he and Alex stood in front of the bed. "Uh...Did you want to sleep on the bed?"

"Certainly not on the floor." Raziel said.

"Then I guess we share, 'cause I don't sleep on the floor." Alex said.

"I wouldn't let you..."

Meanwhile, Dom was walking from the bathroom towards the kitchen when she saw Kain coming down the hall. "Lost? she asked him sarcastically.

"No," he said. "Lonely."

Dom took the hint, and brushed past him. "Playboys are under his bed!" and she turned the corner. She made through the kitchen to her room with little less than a 20mph walk.

Zephon was looking through a scrapbook she and Alex had put together. She walked by and glanced at the photo. "A suitor?" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him. "Suitor?" she asked back. "Ex- boyfriend."

He raised a sardonic brow, "Then you had courted?"

"I guess you could say that. It wasn't formal or anything. Ummm are you sleeping on the bed too, or what?" She asked.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Then I will..."

The next morning...

Dom awoke to Zephon's arms wrapped around her waist and his head on the nape of her neck. She nearly freaked out, but then remembered what all had happened the night before. She climbed out of the bed and grabber her jeans and a t shirt to change into to.

When she had gotten her jeans and bra on she heard Zephon say, "Good morning."

Dom felt her cheeks flush before she pulled on the shirt and fled the room to wake Alex. Alex, too, had been cuddled with her favorite vampire and Dom had carefully awoken her. When bother girls were ready for work they entered the living room where all seven vamps were.   
  
"Okay, listen up." Dom said. "We have to go to work so you can watch TV, but don't answer the phone or the door, got it?" The vampires nodded and the girls walked out the door.

Three hours later...

And this is a one of a kind Soul Bracelet. Made of beautiful Sapphire..." the TV showed a woman and the numbers of the items.

"A Soul Bracelet?" Raziel repeated.

"Call 1-800-BUY-STUFF to order.''

Raziel picked up what Dom had called a 'phone' and pressed hte number for the channel. He ordered the Soul Bracelet. He got a credit card number, the phone number, and address for Alex from Rahab who'd been going through their desk.

Dom and Alex arrived home at 5:45 like usual and were a little surprised to find all seven vampires accounted for.

That night....

Everyone found somewhere to lie and watch a movie. Alex, half way through the movie fell asleep on Raziel's chest and so he carried her into the bedroom. He kissed her gently as he lay her down. She woke up from the unknown touch and Raziel smiled then kissed her on the lips. And again more passionately. He joined her on the bed...

Dom, on-the-other-hand, had left he movie early to go to her computer. Zephon had silently crept in and immediately moved to Dom and kissed the part of her neck between neck and collarbone. She jumped of course.

He lifted her out of the chair and carried her to the bed, kissing her...

The following morning...

The same routine as yesterday, only this time the girls had the day off. Both Zephon and Raziel had left them sleeping. They teased the other five vampires about sleeping with Dom and Alex. When Dom and Alex were drinking coffee in the kitchen, Rahab came in and said, "Have you two been copulating with my brothers?"

Dom raised a sardonic brow and said, "How much detail do you want?"

"Vague...Very vague." Rahab said.

"No." they both answered.

Rahab sighed then set down a piece of paper in front of them and said, "I've been looking over your bills and your credit spending is ludicrously high."

Dom took the paper and read through the familiar spending. "Um...Alex, when did you start buying things from BUY STUFF TV?"

"I don't." Alex said. Alex flew into the living room and yelled, "Who bought 900 dollars worth of stuff from TV?"

Everyone looked at each other, then stared at Raziel.

"How could you spend 900 dollars?!"

"Soul Bracelet, Soul Dance CD, Soul Ring, Soul Toe Ring, Soul..."


End file.
